custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
War of Benevus
War of Benevus is an epic currently being written by MakutaSoldier. Proluge: Stirring Shadows The world Benevus is a million kio away from Spherus Magna. Skrall, Makuta, Toa, Matoran, Agori, Rahi and Vorox are found on Benevus as well as Spherus Magna. It had begun as an experiment twenty billion years ago, to see if they could live together. When they could, the Great Being called "the Shadow" had grown bored with her experiment. She started collating her forces on Benevus, including the entire Skrall and Makuta species and forcing her dominance. But many beings started rebelling and eventually, attacked the Shadow. The massive battle nearly tore apart Benevus, and it took a army to destroy the Shadow and end her reign of horror. However, her right hand, Xakan, started forming his own organisation in the next five hundred milena. The Axis became a deadly, dark and dangerous force that committed thousands of atrocious acts. No one fought them, in fear of another war. A secret organisation called the Valiance began to investigate these acts, and discovered the true plot of the Axis. Construction began on a weapon called the Cordak Engine, Cordak being the matoran word for desolation. It was capable of destroying entire islands, wiping out whole species, and even destroy a Great Being powerful as the Shadow. However, an Axis agent found out about the weapon. He was killed for finding out, but had already told Xakan. A battle was waged. A single battle that lasted almost a year raged between the Axis and the Valiance. By this time, the Valiance was common knowledge. The battle was almost as brutal as the war against the Shadow. Millions died not just from conflict, but disease as well. The leader of the Valiance, Likllen, was not happy with the loss of so many warriors, but she knew if they retreated that the Axis would initiate their final plan, and utterly devastate Benevus and the universe. On the final day, Xakan came into battle. It was devastating. His unimaginable power felled the some of the greatest Toa, even managing to destroy whole battalions. In a surprising turn of events, the Skrall and Makuta came to the aid of the Valiance, distracting Xakan and giving Likllen the edge to kill the mighty warlord. Legend has it that his body was shattered into a billion pieces, and scattered throughout Benevus. That was not the end of the battle. The Axis came in stronger and more furious then they had being before, tipping the tables in their favour. The Valiance were forced to use their last resort, the devastating Cordak Engine. Both sides were destroyed, the island of Kattan was annihilated and only a handful survived from the Valiance and the Axis. The death toll was high up in the millions. A race of warriors, the Terrekins, were wiped out when their island was destroyed, alongside several rare and endangered species of Rahi. There was a great mourning across Benevus and the battle came to be known as the Final Battle of Kattan. Despite their help in the battle, the Skrall and Makuta were still disliked by most. ______________________________________________________________ In the present day... The one mistake most seemed to make in front of Makuta Zortan was to assume him to be a brute. His bulky armour seemed to throw people off from his true cunning. Zortan was a planner, a manipulator. It suited him to have a form that tricks his enemies, it only makes them easier to kill. He doesn't believe in challenges, or killing for thrill. A cunning manipulator such as himself needed others to bend to his will. Besides, torturing was much more fun. Zortans armour was crimson and black, and he wore a Kanohi Jutlin, one he carved himself and was quite proud of. His massive blade was attached to his waist, and swayed as the bulky Makuta walked through corriders, adorned with countless trophies. He came to a massive door with a large lock in the centre. He closed his hand over the lock and infused it with some of his shadow power. The lock clicked, and the doors opened and Zortan coninued through. The only feature in the room was a large, round table in the centre of the room. Decorated with intricite markings, the centre of the table held a large black stone. It swirled with shadow energy and a image was projecting itself in the stone. It was a Vikkor stone, allowing users to watch events elsewhere and even allows telepathic communication, if need be. It was the last one, all came from a mine in Kattan and they were lost when the island was destroyed. Several figures stood around the table, and the turned to face Zortan as soon as he walked in. There was the gold and black hunchback known as Mythos, the white and green ex-Toa Zetal, the grey and gunmetal Makuta Vohmaz and the infamous Makuta Zaantak, a black and silver armoured Makuta and conquerer of the Xacov Isles, one of the most dangerous locations in Benevus. "Ah, my old friends!" hissed Zortan with a half-smile "How good to see you haven't perished at the hands of Toa!" Mythos, Zetal, Vohmaz and Zaantak were, along with Zortan, the only Axis survivers from the Final Battle of Kattan. Zortan wasn't surprised to see Mythos or Zaantak alive, with Mythos mysterious ghost powers and Zaantak for simply being evil and stubborn. Mythos was a legend among the matoran, a being so powerful to manipulate death and posses people, dead or alive. Zaantak killed for fun, as much as he could. He could be walking with you down a corridor, and the next thing you know, you're on the ground bleeding to death. He was feared among some of the Makuta, as a killer of his own kind. Zortan, Vohmaz and Zaantak were disliked by the other Makuta, so they slaughtered their own kind at Kattan. "We are ready," hissed Zaantak "To conquer once again, to destroy and annihilate." "Really?" "Yes," growled Vohmaz "We can ressurect Xakan, and he can lead us to victory!" "We don't need him," growled Zortan, starting to boil "I am all we need." "No," said Zetal, shaking his head "You are nothing compared to Xakan. He was mighty, his power was beyond anything of any Makuta." "I don't want him back," growled Zaantak, clenching his teeth "But we can take over any time we choose..." "How do you suggest we ressurect someone who has been dead for hundreds of thousands of years?" asked Zortan. Vohmaz smiled as he pulled something from behind him. He placed it on the table and Zortan stiffened slightly in suprise. He moved his hand forward and stroked the Kanohi. The Kanohi Dezaleus, Mask of Chaos. The mask of Xakan. ______________________________________________________________ Spirit City was amazing. What was once an island had been converted into a city, save the beaches. Matoran lived in peace and worked undisturbed. A large portion had been seperated from the rest, which was the factories. Generating lots of smoke and whatnot, the factories had been moved to help the lives of most matoran. Javel was glad. The Ba-Matoran worked in architecture, drawing up plans for new buildings. He enjoyed this job, and was glad to be away from the industry side of things. He was a great artist, all his friends said so. He frowned as he was going through his work. He found a carving and brought it close to his face. He dropped it and it shattered. He ran over to his trunk and pulled it open. Grabbing a small dagger, he sheathed it and ran out the door. The shattered message reads: XA.. KAN... RE... TURNS.. JAVEL... HELP... AXIS.... R...TURN..G... TOA... COME... FOREST.... O... TORLEM Javel knows his history. He read about the Axis and Xakan. If they return not just Benevus, but the universe itself could be in jeopardy. According to the message, he had to go to the forest on Torlem. Torlem was usually a peaceful place, a forest, beautiful and tranquil. Jovel had been there on vaction once. Judging from the message, there could be considerable danger. Javel walked quickly down the street, towards the harbour. He owned his own boat, and Torlem wasn't very far from Spirit City. ______________________________________________________________ The lime armoured warrior watched as Javel rushed towards the harbour. He finished the first part of his job, to deliever the message. Now for the second part, to protect him. Benevus was in danger, and the warriors superiors wanted only safety for the planet. He looked up at the sky. One could say he was a hero of justice, like a Toa. But he wasn't. His past ruined that now. The crimes he committed would forever stain his name, his reputation, his life. His former service to the Axis had brought out the monster within him, the rage and the hate. But now was his chance to redeem himself. After being released from the prison island of Traznalac, a terrible place for some of the greatest criminals, he had been hired by by some beings who claimed they knew Likllen. Schaavek swallowed, and vanished from the rooftops. Chapter 1: The Rising Vorox on Benevus were different from the kind in Spherus Magna. More intelligent then their counterparts, they could speak matoran. They were honourable, but vicious warriors in battle, and wielded power over the element of Sand. Self-reviving cells allow them to become stronger after every defeat, every mortal wound inflicted upon them. Nomads, these Vorox roamed in packs in all sorts of areas. Unless they were a true challenge, the loser would be torn apart by the Vorox and devoured, despite the presence of Zesk, less intellegent creatures who would find food and water for the Vorox pack, and whatever remained, the Zesk ate. Rethzak seperated from his pack a few years ago, after a disagreement with the pack leader. He remembered it well, and was disgusted everytime he did. His grey helmet had a long, dark scratch under the right eye and was fused to his face, as a constant reminder of that day. He spied from the bushes on the coast of Torlem, as a boat pulled in and a matoran jumped off. Rethzaks eyes followed as the Be-Matoran started walking towards the forest, but switched back to the water as the air started to shimmer. A lime and green armoured warrior appeared, wearing a Shelek. Rethzak turned, and decided to chase down the matoran. Attaching his spear blade to his back, he ran on all fours towards the matoran. The matoran saw him and gasped, just as Rethzak came down apon him. The air shimmered and the warrior appeared, grabbing a staff. He green pulse. It struck Rethzak and sent him flying into a tree. The Vorox looked down at his hand as it grew stiff, his functions freezing. This warrior had paralyzed him, leaving him unable to fight back against whatever punishment the warrior deals. ______________________________________________________________ "Who... who are you?" asked Javel in amazement "I mean, not that I'm not grateful, but I don't know you." "I am Schaavek" replied the warrior "I was assigned to give you the message, protect you and guide you to where you need to be." "By who?" "By the survivors of Kattan" replied Schaavek "Just as I am." There was silence for a moment, then Javel turned towards Rethzak, still paralyzed. "What should we do about him?" Schaavek walked over to the Vorox, and pressed his hand on the warriors shoulder, and suddenly, Rethzak began striking Schaavek, who dodged them with ease. He grabbed Rethzaks arm, and flipped him over his head, and smashed him into the ground, and placed one foot on his chest. "Please don't try that again, Vorox" said Schaavek coldly "I could 'accidently' tear out your organs one by one... how's that for a death of such an honourable warrior?" "Please..." groaned Rethzak "I was... bored." Schaavek pressed down hard on Rethzaks chest and the Vorox cried out in pain, his tail beginning to flail wildly. "Don't get so happy boy," said Schaavek with a small smile "I'm going to put you on a leash." "W-what?" gasped Rethzak. "That's right. Not a single Vorox on Torlem, wouldn't want to break that record." Javel was surprised how strong Shavec was. With the Voroxs ability to grow stronger, he was sure Rethzak would put up some kind of a fight. He didn't know much about Schaavek, but right now, he was the only company he had in a dangerous world. "You can come with us," said Javel loudly "No doubt you know your way around Benevus and Torlem?" Schaavek took his foot of Rethzaks chest and allowed the Vorox to stand. He glared at the pair in front of them, clearly not happy at the events that just preceded. If Schaavek wasn't there, no doubt that Javel would have been torn apart. "So, are you going to come with us, or accept a pathetic death?" asked Schaavek. "That wouldn't be good for such a.... honourable warrior." said Javel, looking at his fingers. Schaavek waved his hand and Rethzak was able to move again. It took alll of his strength to not attack the pair. His rage built up and his blood boiled, making it hard for him to resist. Then he had another thought. I could kill them... when their backs are turned... "No," said Schaavek, a smirk forming on his face "You can't." "Well..." rasped Rethzak "A expert fighter, teleporter and a telepath... what's your next trick?" "You really don't want to know." "What a interesting group," snickered Rethzak, sitting up "A matoran, a vorox and you." Schaavek grabbed Javel and Rethzak, and vanished. A silent breeze flowed through the bushes. Destiny had made the decree and fate made the move. ______________________________________________________________ The Axis made their way up to the roof of the shadowy castle known as Rezark, once belonging to the Shadow and later the Axis. It was damaged in places and had aged, but Zortan didn't see the need to waste resources building a new fortress. Rezark was placed on a island, with no trees, mountains or any signs of life other then the monstrosities created by the Axis. Large spikes stood around in a circle, and a ball of shadow energy was held between the tips. Zortan, Zaantak, Vohmaz, Zetal, Mythos and a captured Toa team stood around a large pool of a mysterious black liquid. "We need a basis form," hissed Vohmaz "Muscles to be expanded on, armour to transform, a mind to ascend!" The toa looked fearful for a moment, then Zetal stood forward. "I will be part of him," he said solemnly "I will be part of Xakan, I will descend into infinity to become a part of true power." Zaantak blasted Zetal in the back and the ex-toa was thrown into the black liquid, without a splash. Zortan threw the Kanohi Dezaelus, and it floated above the liquid. It started to bubble and a pillar slowly rised, just below the mask. Crimson eyes burned, and the black pillar slowly started taking shape. "Stop this!" roared the Toa of Fire "He'll destroy us all! Stop!" Zaantak narrowed his eyes. "Silence!" he snarled "I'd kill you, but your Xakans tributes now." The black liquid bubbled, and a humanoid shape was visible. Several beams of shadow energy came down around the figure. Zortan made sure to keep his composure, he was starting to feel excited. Xakan returns. _____________________________________________________________ The Volcanic Continent covered fifty percent Western Hemisphere, and was dictated by a terrible being. Åzuzal was the Fire Lord, master of the fire element. Sitting upon his large crimson throne, he was almost twice the size of a normal Toa. He had massive horns, jet gliders attached to his back and a flamethrower/blade attachment on his right arm. Wearing red, black, yellow and silver armour, he was one of three warriors, their own species, created and dumped on Benevus. They burned for revenge, but Åzuzal decided to put conquest first. "Erskin!" bellowed Åzuzal "Come here!" There was a sound and Erskin came walking through the corridor that lead to the fire Lords chamber. The warrior was red and silver, had one good eye and had his left arm replaced with a flamethrower. He wielded a lava launcher, and was regarded as one of Åzuzals finest warriors. "Yes Lord Åzuzal?" asked Erskin approaching. "Are the Varikas ready to move?" Varikas were an ancient, though primitive, race. They never caused harm to anyone outside the Volcanic Continent, until the Fire Lord appeared. Displaying his power over fire, he gained control over them with ease. With a little prompting, they became a savage army at Åzuzals command. Varikas resembled Toa, except for the large spines that ran down their back. Their spines and claws are known to be coated in acid that is constantly produced by the body. Their bodies absorb elemental attacks, except stone and earth, and they transfer it into energy that can be used through a modified weapon, which the Fire Lord gave graciouslly. "Yes, Lord Åzuzal," replied Erskin "They will be ready to move soon, and Benevus will be yours." "One thing Erskin...." hissed the Fire Lord "What of these Xakan rumours?!" Erskin grew uncomfortable, standing there in shock. "Answer me!" bellowed Åzuzal. "J-just rumours," stammered Erskin in reply "Really nothing to concern yourself with." "I'm not," growled Åzuzal "I can take him on. But he has great intelligence, and was leader of the Axis. He can prove to be a thorn in my side. These rumours must be eliminated, Erskin." Erskin bowed. "I assure you Fire Lord, that these rumours will desist when your might army conquers Benevus." "Leave me, you wretch." growled Åzuzal. Erskin did as he was told, not wishing to incur the wrath of the Fire Lord. One did that before when he was under Åzuzals service, and the whole island they were on went up in flames. Visitors say the great fire was caused by a lazy matoran, and that the Fire Lord was but a myth. But when Åzuzals plans come to fruition, they'd be proven wrong. Dead wrong. ______________________________________________________________ Schaavek, Javel and Rethzak flashed into existance, and Javel and Rethzak dropped onto one knee in pain, groaning. "Teleportation," said Schaavek "Hurts the first couple of times because you're not used to your molecules adjusting. It gets easy after a while." "Well," growled Rethzak "Don't convieniently forget to tell us next time, eh?" Javel ignored them. He stared at large stone hut in front of them, covered in moss. It was obviously old, and very close to collapsing. Javels arcitecture knack let him know. "This is Turaga Buthaks residence," explained Schaavek "He is expecting us." Javel knocked, and the door creaked open slowly. He entered, then Rethzak and Schaavek followed. The inside of the hut was warm, and much more hospital then the decietful outer appearance. A Turaga of Air stood in front of them, and smiled warmly. "Welcome my friends," he said "Destiny has made the right choice, I feel it!" "What are you babbling about?" growled Rethzak. "I am Turaga Buthak... I was the first Toa, and leader of the first Toa team," replied Buthak, not taking notice of Rethzaks hostility "I fought against the Shadow and Xakan themselves and I know secrets of Benevus that would blow your minds." "Are you going to tell us?" asked Javel eagerly "The secrets of Benevus?" "No," said the Turaga grimly "Some of them are terrible, and it is not yet time for you to learn them." Buthak coughed loudly and three warriors appeared beside him. One was white and red, and looked menacing with his jaws, blades and spikes. The second was a orange and black warrior, who greeted them with a warm smile. The last was silver and black, wearing bulky armour he had a large blaster of some sort replacing his left arm, with a kanoka launcher attachement. "Their names are, in order of appearance, Prikad, Numek and Corvelan. They and I are the survivors of the Valiance." Category:Stories